Disinfection of the hard surface environment is a key factor in the constant battle to reduce infections. The emergence of multi-drug resistant organisms (MDROs) throughout the as-built environment poses a significant threat to the health and well-being of people throughout the world. MDROs in the environment contribute to rising health care costs, excessive antibiotic use and premature mortality.
Disinfecting hard surfaces, such as those found in patient areas, can be performed by exposing the hard surfaces to UVC light that is harmful to micro-organisms such as bacteria, viruses and fungi. Ultraviolet germicidal irradiation (UVGI) is an evidence-based sterilization method that uses ultraviolet (UV) light at sufficiently short wavelengths to break-down and eradicate these organisms. It is believed that the short wavelength radiation destroys organisms at a micro-organic level. It is also believed that UV light works by destroying the nucleic acids in these organisms, thereby causing a disruption in the organisms' DNA. Once the DNA (or RNA) chain is disrupted, the organisms are unable to cause infection. The primary mechanism of inactivation by UV is the creation of pyrimidine dimers which are bonds formed between adjacent pairs of thymine or cytosine pyrimidines on the same DNA or RNA strand.
There are several advantages to utilizing UV light, in addition to the effectiveness described above. UV light requires only electricity, there are no potentially hazardous chemicals and the associated storage challenges presented thereby. UV light leaves no residue, does not require drying time, cannot be spilled, requires little manpower to apply, requires very little skill on the part of the operator, and uses long-lasting bulbs that require very little inventory management.
Safely using UV light to disinfect hard surfaces does present some unique problems. First, UV light sources cast shadows. Areas in shadows may not get disinfected. Second, UV light bulbs, like nearly all light bulbs, are relatively fragile and present dangers if broken. Third, UV radiation is harmful to humans, especially in high-intensity applications like those used in disinfecting procedures.
As such, there is a need for a UV hard-surface disinfection system that exploits the advantages of UV light, while also addressing the aforementioned problems.